1. Field of the Invention
A toy involving a moving light spot on a screen and a target detector with a trigger to be directed to the moving spot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In videogames it is known to provide a moving light spot on a screen which can be shot down with a target detector in the shape of a gun or a rifle and incorporating a photosensor. A hit is achieved when the light from the spot enters the optical system of the target detector and induces first electrical signal in a photosensor such as a photoconductive cell, and when simultaneously the trigger arm is discharged and turns a switch for generating a second electrical signal. Usually the output signals from the target detector are transmitted through a cable to an evaluation circuit of the television set for counting the hits and missing shots and displaying same.
In some television sets an adapter stage can be connected to the television set through a separate connector socket or through the antenna jack for providing the signal conversion, counting and extinguishing of the moving light spot. Such target detectors with a photosensor have been found to be susceptible to interference through extrinsic light sources, e.g. through daylight or lamps fed by 60 hz alternating current according to the line voltage available. Due to this extrinsic light source hits may be counted even though the moving light spot does not completely coincide with the shooting direction of the target detector with the photosensor.